This description relates to monitoring patient conditions to provide intensive care services within and external to intensive care units.
Medical monitoring equipment is located in a variety of healthcare facilities. One facility that may contain such equipment can be an intensive care unit (ICU) that allows patients in critical condition to be monitored. In general, an ICU is a specialized section of a healthcare facility (e.g., a hospital) and is equipped with the state-of-the-art electronic medical devices and a dedicated medical staff so that comprehensive and continuous care can be provided to patients with potentially life-threatening conditions. The use of the medical equipment in the ICUs can incur significant financial costs and the maintenance of the equipment may similarly call for significant fees.